Charles Xavier (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = (Ex-Wife) (Son) (Half-Brother) | xme = all | voice = David Kaye | other = MAU }} :Charles Xavier is from the Non MAU series . Charles Xavier is a and founder of the . He was once friends with . Biography Charles Xavier had a half-brother named . The two did not get along and Cain hated his brother. At some point he lost the use of his legs and requires a wheelchair. He was once good friends with the man who would become Magneto. However, their ideological differences divided them. Xavier formed the X-Men to protect humanity while Magneto formed the and to rule them. Recruiting Nightcrawler A young boy by the name of Kurt Wagnar had been forced into hiding due to his demonic appearance, caused by experimentations done on him by as a baby. After his mother abandoned him, he had no one to look after him. Xavier and Storm went out to a subway station to find a new X-Men recruit: Nightcrawler. He introduced Nightcrawler to Scott and Jean. He explained to Nightcrawler the powers of Cerebro, a device he used to locate mutants around the world. Xavier tried to recruit Toad into the X-Men after successfully recruiting Nightcrawler. He ordered Scott and Jean to save Toad and Nightcrawler. Toad refused to join the X-Men and Xavier told Scott not to go after him. He welcomed back Wolverine and told him not to hurt Toad. Recruiting Shadowcat He went after Kitty Pryde after getting her signal on Cerebro. He convinced Jean to come with him and talk to her parents, reasoning that she could connect with her. While talking to the parents, Charles asked them what had happened the previous night with their daughter. After her parents told them it was none of his concern and slammed the door on him, Charles told Jean she would have to confront Kitty directly. After meeting back up with Jean, Kitty and her parents, Xavier managed to convince Kitty's parents to let her stay with them after talking to them. He detected Rogue on Cerebro while Wolverine trained in front of everyone. He went with the team to find her. While on the Blackbird, he told Kurt to stop playing around, reason being that he had frightened Kitty. After the team landed, Xavier had Jean talk to and help . After struggling to get her, Xavier gave up on Rogue and went back to the mansion with the X-Men. Xavier watched Wolverine train Nightcrawler and Shadowcat, before being telepathically contacted by Jean, who informed him that she needed help. Xavier told her to hang on and gathered the X-Men together. When Wolverine reached the place Jean was being kept in, Xavier told him not to go in alone and to wait for backup. The X-Men and the Brotherhood fought many times, usually with the Brotherhood losing. Both teams joined forces to combat Xavier's brother Cain, now the unstoppable Juggernaut. Xavier was captured by and turned into a along with Magneto, , and . He was eventually saved and he read Apocalypse's mind. He saw visions regarding the futures of the people around him. Powers and Abilities Strong psychic abilities and telepathy. Personalities Sympathetic, kind and caring. Relationships Magneto Juggernaut Wolverine Cyclops Background Charles Xavier was voiced by David Kaye, who also voiced . External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Charles Xavier (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Charles Xavier (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Heroes (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:X-Men (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Horseman of Apocalypse (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Villains (X-Men: Evolution)